The Spider and The Wild Horse
by Blackskar
Summary: Spdey meets the crew has started to rewrite some of this up to chap 4 so far R&R working on chap 8
1. THe SPider

I don't own Spider-Man or Ranma and I didn't make any money off of  
  
this.  
  
The Spider And The Wild Horse  
  
By The Hutch  
  
"Beep Beep Beep" broke the silence of the Tendo Home. Akane rolled over and smashed her alarm clock with her hammer. As she stretched herself, she heard her older sister Kasumi yell up "Breakfast in 10 minutes." As Akane got ready for school, she couldn't help but wonder how long Ranma was going to be on his training trip this time? As she slipped in to The bathroom, she fixed her hair and brushed her teeth she could only think of Ranma.  
  
That jerk. Always calling her an uncute tomboy and all of a sudden, after that failed attempt at a marriage, how dare he just take off on anther training mission. He just made her mad to no end! "How could I love? someone like that?" she asked, thinking out loud." Did I just say that I love Ranma?" As this thought rolled around in her head, all she could think was 'Damn that jerk for making me love him.'  
  
As she finished getting ready, her father called from downstairs, "Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi come down here I have an announcement to tell all of you." "Oh great. What now?" Akane thought, dreading as always her Fathers Announcements. As she joined her family at the table she smiled at Auntie Nadoka. Ranma's mother Nadoka smiled kindly in return. As she sat in place next to her older sister Nabiki, they looked at their Father, who was holding a letter, tears running down his face. "A son of a old friend of the family will be coming to stay with us. He will be going to school with you girls. He will be in your class Nabiki, so be nice to him. He is a stranger in a strange land," Soun stated.  
  
With that said, Nabiki asked, "Who has to get married this time father?" a sense of dread over coming her. She knew that Akane was already spoken for and Kasumi had something going on with Doctor Tofu. 'If I have to get married, it will seriously cut in to my profits,' she thought. It almost brought her to tears thinking of all that lost money she would never get.  
  
"No, no. This isn't an arranged marriage. The boy is the son of a dear close family friends that helped us once when we were in need," Soun stated with anger in his eyes as he looked at Nabiki. "You, of all of us, owe him. If we indeed owe him anything. It was his father that saved your life when you but a child Nabiki," Soun said. The girls stared wide-eyed at their Father at a loss for words. "As a matter of fact, I am not surprise you don't remember him doing it. You were only a newborn when it happened. Kasumi probably remembers the nice American couple," Soun said.  
  
At hearing this, Kasumi got a strange look in her eyes, as she seemed to be lost in thought. "Oh them. They were nice and had such a cute little baby boy. I felt sorry for him after that terrible accident," Kasumi said. "Nabiki, when you were only a baby, you came down with a strange sickness. No one could find a cure, and then they showed up out of the blue. It was the strangest thing. They told me that they had heard of your sickness and they said the only cure was from a transfusion. A very rare blood type was needed and their son was born hours before you had the same blood type. His father was a scientist and performed the procedure and well, here you are. They asked only one favor from us, to watch their child while they went on a business trip. The plane they were on crashed, so we sent the child back to America with his Aunt and Uncle," Soun said in what seemed to be one breath.  
  
Nabiki's mouth hung open. "Why didn't you tell me this before? I have someone else' blood in me and now you mention it?" Nabiki asked. "Well I kind of forgot about it until I got this letter from his Aunt. It seems his uncle died 2 years ago and she thinks that the schools and environment aren't good from him. She says that he is a fragile boy and she worries about him so she asked if he can come and stay with us" Soun said. "He will be meeting you at your school. He is in the top of his class and speaks Japanese, I understand that he is a sensitive young man" Soun said trying to phrase it correctly.  
  
"Oh so he's a dork! Great. Now we have a transvestite and a geek living with us" said Nabiki "Well, I will watch out for him but I won't tell people that I know him." "That's all I ask and that you treat him nicely. Don't take advantage of him. I am sure he has lived a very over protected life and isn't ready for all the strange things that happen around here," said Soun. "Father," Akane spoke up for the first time, a little bit of wonder in her voice, "What is this boy's name"?  
  
"Oh its Parker," Soun says trying to pronounce the strange name, "Peter Parker." 


	2. Heres Peter

Chapter 2  
  
By  
  
The Hutch  
  
As Peter got off of the plane, he just could not get over the fact that Aunt May had sent him to Japan. As he walked down the stairs from the plane he thought to himself, 'Well I guess I will at least get a chance to see new things?' As he walked though customs, he was glad that his Aunt had told him to come even after what happen to uncle Ben "if only I could have done something" he thought to himself. As he walked out of the airport, he glanced around. 'Well I had better check in with these people.'  
  
As Peter walked out on to the street, he glanced around wondering whom he could ask for directions. That's when he saw the young man about his age wearing a yellow bandana and a large travel pack. The other young man was walking blindly into the street not paying any attention. He was reading a map to closely to notice the cab coming at him. Peter just reacted. "Watch Out!" He yelled as the car hit its breaks. Ryoga looked up just in time to see the blur of motion coming at him. His eyes went wide as he saw the cab. The next thing he knew, he was lying on the sidewalk with a young guy looking down at him. For a moment he thought it was Ranma. It would be just like him to start mocking him like this. But as he looked the young man over, he realized that this was not Ranma just some skinny American geek. "Please stop staring at me," Ryoga asked nicely realizing this guy tried to save his life." Oh sorry," Peter said as he got up he extended a hand to Ryoga and helped him up. "I hope I didn't hurt you. Are you OK?" As Peter looked the guy over, he noticed that he looked fine. "Do you think you could tell me how to find The Tendo Dojo in the Nerima District?" Peter asked politely. Ryoga eyes went wide. What could this guy want with the Tendos? Better save them some trouble. "Yes, it's that direction" he smiled slyly to himself thinking he was sending Peter in the wrong direction. But the Lost Boy's sense of direction struck again, as he had just pointed Peter in the right direction.  
  
As Peter turned and started to walk away he stopped and looked at Ryoga. "Thank you for the directions," he said, extending his hand towards the lost boy. "It was nice meeting you." As Ryoga took Peter's hand he gave it a little squeeze, not realizing that his little squeeze could shatter rock. " It's nice meeting you too." Then he noticed that Peter wasn't wincing and squirming in his grip. . Peter broke off the handshake and walked off towards the Tendo home.  
  
Ryoga stood there for a moment watching Peter walk off he shook his hand thinking to himself 'that guys got one hell of a grip.' Ryoga just shook his head he couldn't help but think "nice guy". With that he turned and started to walk towards the Tendo home, in the wrong direction.  
  
As Peter walked though Nerima, he realized he was starving for he noticed this restaurant. The name of the place was the Cat Cafe. As he walked in he took note of the three people in the place. As he took a seat at a table, a young woman with pink hair walked over to him. Peter couldn't help but notice that she was very pretty. "Hello, welcome to Cat Cafe. I Shampoo, Be waitresses today. What you want?" Shampoo asked, as she looked the young man over. '' But he was just another dork just like that stupid Moose. "Well, I will have the fried Ramen and a Coke please," Peter, asked politely.  
  
Shampoo nodded and walked back into the kitchen. As Peter turned and looked around at the other two in the Cafe, he noticed one was perhaps the oldest woman he had ever seen. She noticed him looking at her. Peter gave her a polite smile. Cologne looked the boy over. There was something about him. Her Amazon sense told her to watch him, but it wasn't a bad feeling. It was just that he was had something. What he was she didn't know she couldn't help but speak to him, "Hello. You're not from around here are you?" The young man looking her over considering what he should say. "Actually, I'm from New York I am staying with friend of the family. My Aunt thought that this might be good for me. She heard there were better schools and less crime, so here I am," Peter told her. He had decided, 'What harm could it do?' Cologne looked Peter over. "What is your name boy and who are you staying with? I might know them." At that moment, Shampoo walked out of the kitchen with Peter's food. As she served him, Peter sniffed at the Ramen. "My name is Peter Parker and I'm staying with the Tendos. I am on my way there after I'm done eating." After he took a drink of the soda, he tasted the ramen. "This is very good." He noticed that both Shampoo and Cologne were staring at him. He didn't like the way they were looking at him so he downed the rest of the food and drink. After tossing some money on the table, he takes off for the door. "Um, it was nice meeting you, I got to get going, bye." The two women watched him leave. "Watch that one granddaughter, there's something about him." And with that said, they turned and went back to work. Shampoo stopped for a moment wondering what her grandmother could have meant by that. When Peter finally got to the Tendo's home, he knocked on the front gate. "Hello? Any one home?" he called out. After about 10 minutes, when no one answered he climbed over the fence with no great effort. As he walks towards the front door, he heard something from around back. He walked around back not making a noise and stops when he sees a girl with long black hair hanging up laundry. She's singing a nice song.  
  
As Peter watches her, he can't help but think of Aunt May. All of a sudden, his spider sense went off as he was about to drop he felt a blow connect the next thing he knew he's staring up at an older man in a black uniform. The man looks down at Peter, a look of surprise on his face. "What's the Idea of attacking me Buddy? Who are you?" Peter asked  
  
As Soun looked this boy over, he wonders how the young man could react so slowly and have no battle aura at all. "I am Soun Tendo, owner of this Dojo and I want to know who you are and what are you doing here?" Soun asked in an angry voice as he helped Peter get to his feet.  
I am Peter Parker. I knocked but no one answered, so I let myself in. I hope I didn't offend you." Soun looked the boy over. 'So this is the boy who was so sensitive.' Soun had no doubt that at all "You should have Akane give you a few lessons in the arts maybe next time you wont be caught off guard"  
  
Peter looked at Soun. Soun just stared at the boy. ' "Well come with me, I will introduce you to my oldest daughter. Her name is Kasumi. She will show you to the room you will be sharing with Ranma, another young man staying here." Kasumi turned and looked at her father and the young man with him.  
  
"Father is this Peter?" she asked. She smiled kindly at Peter. "It's nice to meet you. I haven't seen you since you were just a baby," she said nicely. "Haven't you grown in to such a handsome young man?" "Kasumi, please show him to the room he will be sharing with Ranma. I will be in the living room when you're done," Soun said as he turned and walked out of the room.  
  
"This way," Kasumi said as she led Peter up stairs and to a room. There were two futons sitting in there. "Ranma will be back in a few days, he's on a training trip right now. Nabiki and Akane are at school, if you leave soon you can make it for the second half of the day." With that she turned and went back to cleaning.  
  
Peter walked down stairs, into the living room and sat in front of Mr.Tendo. "I called the School. They will be waiting for you. Because of the difference in the types of school, you will share classes with Nabiki and Akane. By the way, Nabiki is single but Akane is engaged" Soun said, hinting at something. "Well you had better get to the school." Pete stood and walked towards the door kind of excited. 'I can't wait,' he thought. He turned and looked at Soun. "Thank you for letting me stay here sir, I wont let you down." Peter smiled as he walked out the front door and down the street.  
  
That's it for know kiddos. Be back soon with chapter three. 


	3. The Spider goes to school

Chapter 3  
  
By  
  
The Hutch  
  
As Peter walked towards Furinkan High School, he couldn't help but think of all the mistakes he had made since getting in to town. First there was the hand shaking incident with Ryoga. Luckily Then Mr.Tendo knocking him on his ass Peter just didn't like it but he had a reputation to uphold. Plus that old lady at the Cat Cafe, the way she had stared at him, she just put him on edge. And he had only been in town for a few hours. Peter was so lost in thought he almost walked by the school. He stopped and looked the place over. 'Not bad,' Peter thought. He took a deep breath and centered himself. "Lets do this," he said to himself as he walked towards the front doors. Five minutes later, Peter stood in the school office. He started to fill out the needed paper work before he noticed the man who just walked in. He was wearing a very loud Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses. Peter couldn't help but snicker a little as he looked at the man. 'I wonder who that weirdo is' he thought as he handed the receptionist the paper work. "Principal Kuno will see you now," she said, pointing at the door that the weirdo had just went into. As Peter walked towards the door, he thought, "No way that guy's the principal." he knocked on the door lightly, he heard "Come in," from the office. As he entered the room, the man behind the desk pointed to a chair. "Sit little brudda as the Kahuna lays the laws on ya." As Peter sat he could barely keep a straight face. 'What kind of joke is this guy? I mean, come on, he is taking the Island thing a little far isn't he?' The Principal stood, in his hand were a pair of scissors. Peter was starting to get nervous. No way this guy would cut Peter's hair right. The Principal looked over the young man. The kid was average height, lightly built, glasses. The kids brown hair was the only thing that stood out, it hung long, almost to his shoulders. This the Principal could not abide. A smile broke across the Principal face. As he told Peter the rules, Peter nodded understanding them. "Ok you got that little Brudda. One last thing before you go to class. I think you gonna need a trim," the Principal said as he started to walk towards Peter. The scissors in his hand were snipping at the air as if they craved hair to cut. As he brought them in to start snipping, Peter did the only thing he could think of to get out of it. He threw himself and the chair backwards. Making it look like an accident. As the back of the chair hit the floor, Peter rolled across the floor getting on his hands and knees he crawled towards the door, where he stood and ran out. "Maybe later sir. I really should get to class. Bye." With that he was out the door and down the hall as the Principal just stood there wide eyed. He shook his head a few times "Dat Parker boy gonna be Trouble. De Kahuna better keep an eye on him." With that he walked back to his desk and began laboring on the paper work that had built up. As Peter walked down the hall, he wondered what Nabiki and Akane were like. If they were anything like Kasumi, he wouldn't have a problem with them. But he doubted his life would be that easy. As he entered the class, it seemed like everyone was staring at him. "Class, this is the new student Peter Parker. He is new to this country. He has no friends or family here, so be nice. Peter, please tell us where your from and a little about your self," the teacher said. "Well I'm from Queens, New York, America. There's really not a whole lot to say. I like science and that's about it," Peter said with a smile as he walked to his seat. 'I think that should help with my image,' he thought to himself. As he sat down, he noticed this girl with short black hair staring at him, summing him up. Peter felt his heart speed up, as he looked her over. "Wow, she's cute. ' He flashed her a smile. She rolled her eyes and faced front. 'That went well' he thought. For some reason he couldn't stop looking at her. All of a sudden he was thinking of Gwen. Lost in thought, he didn't notice the guy next to him till he poked him. Peter snapped out of it and looked at the guy "What?" Peter asked. He looked the guy over who kind of reminded him of Flash. Peter hoped that the guy didn't want to start something. "What can I do for you?" Peter asked. "I am simply warning you to watch out for that foul creature you seem to have an attraction towards. For she will surely take everything that she can from you if she has half of a chance," the young man stated. Jumping out of his seat, he stood on the desk. He proclaimed to Peter, "I am Tatewaki Kuno, the rising star of the Kendo world. I am called The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!" He struck a dramatic pose but no one else in the class even seemed to notice this outburst A sweat drop ran down Peter's head, his eyes wide. No way this guy was serious but he seemed to totally serious. "Well, good for you. I hope you do well at being that," Peter said. As Kuno sat down, Peter started read his schoolbook. Then he noticed a picture sitting on the floor under his chair. He picked it up. It was a picture of some topless redhead girl. Peter whistled looking at the picture. Kuno noticed the picture and snatched it out of Peter's hand. "Where did you get this picture of my Pigtail Girl?" Without waiting for an answer, Kuno jumped up on his Desk just as the bell rang for lunch. "Peter Parker, for this outrage I shall deliver the Divine Punishment of Heaven to you!" Kuno whipped out his wooden bokken and jumped at the boy Peter's eyes went wide. ."Hey calm down I just found it on the floor I think you dropped it " Peter said standing to go to lunch backing up slowly hands held in front of him as if trying to hold back Kuno Kuno slashed at the seat he was just sitting in it. The desk and chair fell apart and Nabiki had a look of fear on her face as Peter ran out the door with Kuno on his heels screaming something about betraying his true love and Divine Judgment. Nabiki's eyes went wide. Kuno taking apart the new kid she could make some real cash off this she started taking bets. Peter smiled as he ducked in to an empty classroom. It was time to introduce Japan to Spiderman. Peter slipped out of his clothes glad he had put the costume on. Slipping on the mask, gloves and web shooters, he slipped out the window just in time to see Nabiki run out the front door of the school, Kuno hot on her trail. Nabiki couldn't figure out where Parker was hiding "10 to 1 on Kuno against Parker" she yelled. She cleared the front doors she was half way across the lawn Taking betting slips from the rest of the student body. She turned and saw Kuno right behind her. Then she slipped on the grass. As she tried to get back up on her feet, she felt pain run though her ankle. She had broken it or sprained it. As she watched, Kuno strode to stand right in front of Akane. His sword rose, ready to strike Akane stood ready waiting for the blow but it never came., she saw something she would never forget for as long as she lived. Akane Hadn't taken care of Kuno like she usually had some one else had step in to play the part of the hero. As Kuno brought the sword down, Akane was ready but in a blur of motion something Red and Blue Got in her way Catching the Wooden blade in his hand and he didn't move any one else catching that blade would have either been brained or at least forced back but the stranger only stood firm the ground under him though cracked "Who Dares " Kuno started but was cut off "I dare," the masked man stated, yanking the sword from his hand driving the sword into the ground up to its hilt with very little effort. Kuno, staring wide-eyed, recovered from the shock. "And who are you?" he asked in a small voice. The masked man smiled under his mask, "You can call me Spiderman. But that's not important right now. I don't like the fact that you're chasing an innocent people and trying to kill some geek for no reason and I really suggest you stop," Spidey said in a commanding voice. "Or you'll be sorry." "If you are protecting Akane Tendo then you must be a new suitor and must then be defted, she will be mine not you or Ranma will stop me," Kuno said as he worked to pull his sword free. Spidey turned and look at The Tendo sisters or at least he guessed that she must be Akane since she was standing there "Are you all right?" The masked man asked Akane and Nabiki were staring at him where the hell did the nut in the tights come from "Hey whets the Idea This is my fight and I don't need any Weirdo in tights helping me" Akane said angrily Nabiki Leaned foreword and whispered in her sisters ear "don't you know who this guy is He is The Spider-Man" Akane raised a brow she hadnt heard about the American hero "Well excuse me for trying to be helpful " he said as he started to say something else Kuno got his sword free and launched an attack at the hero. The blow was perfect. It would have taken off the hero's head had Spiderman not ducked. Kuno stared wide-eyed, how could anyone dodge that? He kept swinging, trying to strike. He kept hitting nothing but air. As Spiderman kept dodging he thought, 'this guys fast.' "Come on Spanky, cant you do better than that?" Spidey taunted as he leapt over Kuno's head. Kuno looked around wondering where that guy went, and then he felt a tap on his shoulder. As he spun striking out with his sword, he was stopped in mid swing. Spiderman had caught the blade then he snapped the thick sword as if it was nothing. "Now, are we done playing?" Spidey asked. Kuno's eyes went wide seeing his sword broken. 'How is this possible?' he thought. 'This man broke it with no effort.' Kuno started throwing punches and kicks that Spidey dodged with no problem. "I shall never yield Evil One!" Kuno yelled. "Well, I gave you a chance Spanky" Spiderman said. 'Time to end this,' he thought. 'I'm getting hungry ". With what he would call a love tap, he hit Kuno once knocking him out the first and only punch he threw. Picking Kuno up and throwing him over his shoulder Spidey turned and looked at Nabiki who was staring at him wide eyed. "Well Ladies I cant say it was all that fun "Well have a nice day. I got to get going. I'm behind in my sight seeing. And don't worry about Kuno. After he's done hanging out he's going for swim," Spidey said. "Nice meeting you two. See ya around" he said as he leapt up, shooting out a web line and swinging out of sight. A few minutes latter Peter walked out with a lunch. Walking over to Nabiki and Akane he said, "Hi. I didn't get to introduce my self earlier. I am Peter Parker. I'm the guy staying with you." Looking at Nabiki's leg Peter asked, "what happened?" with false wonder. Nabiki rolled her eyes. "You missed it. This guy calling himself Spiderman saved Akane from Kuno" Looking at her sister, she continued, "This is my sister Akane. Akane this is Peter, the guy Pop talked to us about." "Nice to meet you" Akane said helping her sister to her feet. "Did you see that guy? Where does he get off you just wait next time I see him I'm going to show him who needs help."Akane said somewhat hotly as they started to walk towards the nurse's office she looked Peter over. Not bad looking but too thin and he was a dork but he seemed nice and polite she wondered how Ranma would react to him. "Well, I'm sorry I missed him. I was in the bathroom," Peter lied as they walked down the hallway. He noticed that Nabiki seemed lost in thought. "Penny for your thoughts" he said. "Oh nothing, just thinking about that Hunk. God what a body I wonder if he's single I wonder if he has an agent," she said in a dreamy voice. When she realized about how much money off of him, as they made it to the office and said their good byes, she told Akane and Peter she would see them after school. "I think we have the same class next," Peter said as he and Akane walked down the hall. "So did you think about Spiderman? "Peter pried. "He has some good moves, very limber and strong. But he seemed kind of Cocky." Akane said. As they entered the class, the bell rang. 'Well, a good first day' Peter thought as he took his seat. He couldn't stop thinking about Nabiki. There was something about her that he liked. But she seemed to like Spiderman more than she liked Peter. "Just my luck," Peter mumbled. Akane just raised an eyebrow at this comment, dismissing it as nothing important As Kuno woke up, he noticed that everything was up side down. No, he was. As he looked at his feet, he noticed they were tied to the flagpole by some strange gray webbing. There was a letter taped to the side of the building  
  
Kuno,  
Don't worry the Webbing will dissolve in a couple of hours.  
Enjoy the dip Spanky.  
Love, Your Hero  
Spider Man  
PS. Don't look down.  
  
Kuno couldn't help but wondering about what the letter meant by dip. That is until he looked down and saw the swimming pool. Just at that moment, the webbing dissolved and Kuno went for a dip. 


	4. The Spider Meets the Horse

The Spider Meets The Horse  
  
By  
  
The Hutch  
  
The week following the fight with Kuno had been pretty quiet. But something happened Friday night after Peter got back from Patrol. It was 9:30 when he got back. Peter was still kind of edgy from his patrol. As he snuck in to his room, he decided to work off his excess energy. So he changed into a Uniform he borrowed from Ranma. He hoped no one would mind. As he walked to the dojo, being carefully so as not to wake any one. Once in the dojo, Peter started to warm up , he turned the lights low to work on his night vision. As he started to punch the bag he just let himself go into his workout letting lose on the bag all his excess engery and pent up rage. Akane, who was walking down the hall, heard someone in dojo. THUMP sounded though the hall. 'Someone's really pushing them selves tonight,' she thought to her self. The s power that they were putting into those punches went on for over an hour not slowing down. 'It's got to be Ranma,' she thought to herself as she slid the door to the dojo open just enough to peek. She could barley make out Ranma's red shirt though the darkness.  
  
He kept hitting and kicking the bag faster and faster, harder and harder. She noticed  
  
he wasn't using any technique she had seen him use. Then the back door to the dojo flew open and a young man with a pigtail walked in. Peter and Ranma started to circle each other Both had their muscles tense and tight ready for action. They locked eyes both seeing something in the other. Ranma always on guard for stranger sense they always seemed to to cause nothing but truble and this one seemd to be trying to take his place. "And what are you doing here Pal" Ranma asked the threat clear in his voice Peter looked this guy over. Another one of those weirdoes he had heard the stories about. Well not this time. "That none of your busness and I don't think you should be here time for you to leave" Peter said As he jumped in Ranma's path he ducked and dodged just in time to get out of the way of the fury of blows coming at him. 'Wow, this guy's really good' both boys thought as they went at it. Peter couldn't match Ranma's training and Ranma couldn't Match Peter's Spider sense and aglity.They were almost evenly match but Ranma had the Advantage Peter did all he could but it took all he had to keep up he just couldn't lay a hand on Ranma Then Peter pulled out a trick he didn't want to have to use. Rolling past Ranma, he leaped up and stuck to the ceiling, breaking the light bulb. Both boys were in pitch darkness. 'What the? Why would he kill the lights? Now neither one of us can See,' Ranma thought. He kept snapping a punch here and there, where ever he heard a sound but he kept hitting air. 'Damn, can't see him.' Peter walked on the ceiling, barely got missed every time he came close to Ranma. Lucky his spider sense was at the top of its game. 'Got to end this now before every one wakes up.' Lining Ranma up with the door, Peter got the one and only punch in that he could. Dropping from the ceiling in front of Ranma, he dropped and rolled behind him. When Ranma spun to attack him Peter laid one good punch into him knocking him out the door, across the yard and into the grass. Ranma stood up, barely able to keep on his feet he hadn't expected him to be that strong, when the other boy walked across the yard towards him. "My name's Peter Parker. I am staying here as a guest of the Tendos. If you got a problem with them or Ranma, take it up with me until he gets back. Then, he will deal with you," Peter said in as threatening a voice as he could. That's when he noticed that this guy was staring at him weirdly. "What, do I have Spam or something on my face?" Peter asked feeling self-conscious. Ranma stared at this guy. Wait, he's staying here and defending him and the Tendos. All of a sudden he realized what was going on. "Hey, sorry for that back there. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Ranma Saotome," Ranma said. "Oh god, are you OK?" Peter cried as he ran over to Ranma "I didn't know or else I wouldn't have hit you. I am so sorry," his dorkiness kicking in again. Ranma looked at this guy. 'One moment he was ready and able to tear me apart and now he's sorry. Now this is strange.' "It's fine. You didn't hit me that hard, " Ranma lied as they walked towards the house. Peter slid on his glasses before following Ranma in. "Please don't tell the Tendos what happened. I don't want them to know," Peter asked Ranma in a whisper. As they walked in they found that they had woke every one up. "Ranma!" Akane yelled, wrapping her arms around him. Forgetting for a moment what she had seen from peeking in on Peter. A few hours later, everything had calmed down. Peter was stretched out on the couch after deciding to give Ranma some room. The nightmares had started again. The same ones every night since Gwen died. As Peter twisted in bed calling out in his sleep, the only one who heard him was Nabiki, who just happen to be in the kitchen getting something to drink. Hearing Peter calling out, she grabbed her tape recorder. Who knew, maybe she could make some cash from the dork. As she sat there recording, Peter cried "Osborne don't hurt her. I swear I'll kill you if you hurt her. No Gwen! God, please don't be hurt. Please don't take her from me. God no, she's dead, Osborne's dead too. Uncle Ben. All Spiderman's fault. Denied everything, even my revenge. All Spiderman's fault. Couldn't stop him, couldn't save her. Spiderman's fault." Peter's voice went from anger, to hatred, to pain the depths of which Nabiki couldn't understand as she walked away to go to bed. Sitting in her room she just couldn't figure it out. How was Spiderman responsible? Who were Osborne and this Gwen girl? As she drifted of to sleep, she thought, 'Maybe there's something more about young Mr. Parker than she had thought.  
  
Next Time  
  
The Mysteries of Parker 


	5. The Spider and The Bull

Chapter 5  
  
By  
  
The Hutch  
  
The next day started pretty normal for Peter, which is until he got to the Breakfast table. As Peter sat next to Soun, he noticed everyone but Soun and Kasumi were staring at him with very strange looks. Akane and Ranma were staring at him trying to figure out how Peter had survived the fight before. 'I mean the guy isn't that strong or that fast,' Ranma thought. 'I was just tired.' Akane was just happy to have Ranma back. She had forgotten the whole training session she had saw Peter put him self through.  
  
Nabiki had decided not to press Peter about the sleep talking till she figured out what the dream was about. "So what is everybody up to today?" Soun asked. "Well, I'm going to the Library to do some research on that Spiderman," Nabiki said dreamily. "Me and Akane are going to go see everybody at the Cafes," Ranma said. Akane nodded in agreement. "And what about you Peter? What are you planning?" Soun raised an eyebrow questioningly as he looked the young man over. "Well, I was hoping, if it wasn't too much trouble, I would like to go to Library with Nabiki. If it's OK with you," Peter said looking at Nabiki, hope gleaming in his eye. "It would be OK, right Nabiki? I mean, I understand if you want to be alone," Peter said hoping she wouldn't take the out.  
  
Rolling her eyes Nabiki replied, "Fine, you can come along. But I am not walking with you, talking to you or anything. If anyone sees us together, act like you just saw me. Got it, geek boy," Nabiki said coldly. Peter stood, looking over at her as pain flashed in his eyes. "As you wish," he said in a low voice. "I'll be in the dojo. When you're ready, just call for me." Peter ran from the room. 'Why? What did I do to make her treat me like this?' he thought as he walked in to the dojo. As he closed the door behind him, he removed his glasses, shirt and shoes. Wearing only jeans, he walked over to the punching bag and started swatting it lightly, letting his thoughts run wild. At the table every one was staring at Nabiki. "What?" she exclaimed. Her father stood and walked out of the room, a look of shame one his face. Kasumi just shook her head as she started to clear the table. "What the hell is wrong with you Nabiki? Akane asked I mean you're not exactly Mother Teresa but you were really mean to Peter. The guy has a little crush on you and you just treat him like dirt. She said thick with bitterness I am ashamed to call you my sister. You've done some low things before but this takes the cake," Akane started. Ranma nodded in agreement before walking out of the room, not waiting to hear anything Nabiki could say.  
  
As Nabiki sat there she just thought to her self, 'I wasn't that bad. I mean he isn't family, and I can't make any money off of him. At least I'm talking to him." At the thought of him having a crush on her, she just shuddered at the idea. Eventually, she got ready to go to the library. Nabiki walked to the dojo door "Hey Peter, come on. Let's hit the Road," she called out. "Coming" Peter, yelled to her as he walked out, shutting the door behind him. He went to follow Nabiki out the door but remembered his costume "Hey, hold on a sec. I got to get something, OK?" Running upstairs, he slipped on a shirt, pants and shoes over his costume, putting the mask and gloves in his back pockets with his web shooters. He was glad he had started to wear Cargo pants. Running down stairs, he caught up with Nabiki in time to leave with her.  
  
After everyone had left, Soun entered the Dojo to do his exercise. When he opened the door, he saw something that knocked him on his backside as he fell to the floor. Kasumi ran to her father's side. "What happened Father?" she asked with concern. Soun's eyes were wide with disbelief as he pointed at the dojo. Turning to see what he was pointing at, her eyes went wide as well. The punching bag was lying on the floor on the far side of the room. The steel hook that held the 300 lbs bag in place was laying on the floor all twisted. Like someone had bent it as if it was nothing but string. The bag had been tossed like it was a pillow. Whoever did this was superhumanly strong. The only person who had been in the room had been Peter. 'Could he... Nah' they thought. The boy was way too thin.  
  
On their way to the library, they stopped at the Cat Cafe. Ranma and Akane were sitting at a table talking to Shampoo, Cologne and Mousse as Peter and Nabiki walked in. Peter noticed that Shampoo was latched on to Ranma's arm giving Akane evil looks. Mousse was staring at Ranma like he was ready to kill him in an instant. Cologne was sitting back sipping some tea. Upon walking into the room, everyone began staring at Peter. Peter, who had met Shampoo and Cologne once before. "Ah, so the mysterious young man joins us once again. Maybe this time you will do us the honor of telling us your name?" Cologne said while looking Peter over. There was just something about that boy.  
  
"I am sorry Madam. My name's Peter Parker. It's nice to meet you and every one else," Peter said with a smile on his face. As he and Nabiki joined the Group, they told Peter's story and such. Shampoo looked Peter over and looked at Mousse "Hey, blind duck boy. Now you not only one wearing glasses," she giggled at Mousse Pulling out his glasses, he took a peek at Peter. "At least mine don't make me look like a dork," he muttered before getting hit from behind by Cologne. "You will not treat this boy like this. He has done nothing to warrant any such remarks. Now both of you apologize," the old lady said.  
  
Before they could say anything, Peter's spider sense went off big time. Jumping out of his seat he said, "Please excuse me, I've got to um... use the rest room", before he ran out of the room. 'Geeze, now they're going to think I got the runs or something,' he thought as he changed into his costume. In the other room, everyone was looking at where Peter had been. "I hope he's OK", Ranma said. Then the wall exploded. Standing there, wearing scale mail shirt, was Pantyhose Taro with a bucket of water in his hands.  
  
"Old woman, you got something I want. Give me the Emerald Mind Ring. With it, I will get that old Pervert to change my name" he said with a smile. "Oh and take over the world HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" he finished with an evil laugh. Every one jumped to there feet. Ranma took a fighting stance, Shampoo pulled out her bonbori, and Mousse got all kinds of blades ready. Cologne stood on her cane. "You will never get it. It is too powerful for anyone to use." Her hand went to a ring hanging around her neck.  
  
Ranma stepped forward. "We'll stop you Pantyhose. You can't beat us so don't try," Ranma said. "We'll see and don't call me that you transvestite," he growled. Splashing himself with the cold water, Taro changed into his cursed form, the octopus arms waving as he started towards the young fighters. Attacking at once, the three fighters went at him from different sides. Ranma right down the middle, Shampoo from the right and Mousse from the left. In a blur of movement the fighting had begun. Shooting ink into Shampoo's face, he wrapped a tentacle around the pink- haired Amazon and slammed her into Mousse. Picking up both unconscious fighters, he held them in between himself and Ranma as a shield. Taro held up a sign that read, "Attack me and I will kill these two. Give me the ring." Stopping before the fight had even got started, Ranma paused to figure out what to do. Cologne stepped in between Ranma and the monster. She held her hand up, holding the ring out to the monster.  
  
"Take it beast, just do not kill my granddaughter," Cologne said. As the monster reached out to take the ring, there was this strange sound, a "phist". A line of gray stuff hit the monster right in the eyes. Another two lines latched on to the Amazons pulling them free of the beast's grasp. Taro yanked the webbing free of his face, pulling out his eyebrows and all of the hair around his eyes. "Yawooo!" the creature cried out in pain. As he looked past Ranma and the other to this unknown opponent, his eyes went wide in surprise. As every one turned to see what had surprised Taro, they saw someone crouching on the ceiling holding the webs. He was holding the Amazons in one hand while waving the other at Taro. "Hi Chuckles, let's dance," Spiderman said with mocking thick in his voice.  
  
Lowering the now conscious and very surprised Amazons to the floor, Spiderman leapt at Taro. By landing both feet in the monster's chest, bouncing away and rebounding off the walls, he kept out of reach of the tentacles. "Ranma, get everyone out of here, I'll handle this guy," Spidey said as he jumped at Taro, threw some quick punches and ducked one from the beast. The missed blow shattered a concrete pillar. Ranma, coming to his senses, helped the Amazons to their feet and out the door. Akane and Nabiki followed. Turning around to see if he could help the Masked Man, he saw something that shocked him. Taro was on the run. He had taken to the sky but the webhead was hot on his heels.  
  
High above the city, in between the skyscrapers the two titans fought. No matter how hard Taro hit the spider, it wasn't enough. Spiderman enjoyed fighting someone he didn't have to hold back totally on. "Come on Chuckles. You can do better," the Spider mocked. Taro, not knowing what to do, saw Ranma and friends on the ground below. Taro pulled chunks off of a building. If he was going to lose, he would hurt some one. Taro threw the huge chunk of rock to the ground near Nabiki. She fell to the ground, knocked unconscious by the force and shrapnel. Seeing this, Spiderman saw Gwen falling off of the bridge. "No!" he yelled, leaping at the monster. He started to punch, not letting up. He and the beast fell out of the sky. Upon hitting the ground, Taro was the first on his feet. Looking around for the Masked Man and not seeing him, he started towards Ranma and the others. Just when he was in striking distance of the group, Spiderman jumped into the middle of them. "I'm ending this now," Spider Man said, his aura flared wildly bright. Everyone stared wide-eyed at him.  
  
"Such power," Cologne whispered. Walking straight at the beast, Spiderman didn't even try to dodge the Punch Taro throw at him. Instead, he caught the monster's fist in his hand and held it tight. The monster tried to pull it away but couldn't break the grip. Throwing another punch he hit Spiderman in the face with all his force. Going wide eyed, he couldn't believe it. Nothing happened. It was as if the guy didn't even feel it. "My turn." Spiderman threw one punch in the monster's gut. With a foomp, the monster flew backwards to end lying on the ground breathing shallowly and unconscious. As he webbed him up for the cops Spiderman said, "That's the same Foomp that made the Hulk take a breather." He turned and jumped over to the group who were staring wide-eyed at him. They were huddled around Nabiki and Spiderman her brushing off the rocks the very large hunk of rock that was next to her he tossed it away. Picking her up gently, he looked at Cologne. "Let's put her inside and make sure she's OK." Without waiting for an answer, he picked her up gently. Once inside the Cafe, he set her down gently on a table.  
  
He leaned over her, checking for any visible wounds. "Come on Nabiki, don't be hurt. Please, I don't want to lose anther one. I swear if you're not OK, that thing isn't going to feel good for a very long time," he whispered in a low voice while he cradled her head. Nabiki, who was semiconscious, now couldn't open her eyes Cologne was the first to come over to the webhead. "Let me take a look at her boy. I will do what I can." As Spiderman looked up at her he nodded. "Go get Doctor Tofu," she said to Mousse who took off out the door. Ranma, Shampoo and Akane walked over to the masked man who had gotten up to let Cologne examine Nabiki. Who opened her eyes and looked at the old lady. Cologne smiled and leaned forward to whisper something in her ear. Spiderman stood alone, looking outside as the cops were taking the beast away. He turned to see Ranma, Akane and Shampoo just staring at him. Waiting to see what happened next. Ranma stared hard at the Masked Man. "Thanks for helping, but how do you know my name and why did you help us?" he asked.  
  
"First off, I know you. And at this time, I can't say how. Sorry" Ranma nodded at this answer. "As to why I helped, I learned the hard way, with Great Power comes Great Responsibility" Turning, he looked at Nabiki. Sighing, he wondered why he cared about this girl so much. A girl who treated him like dirt. What was it about her? Looking over at Shampoo he asked, "Have you got some tea I could have please?" Shampoo nodded and went to get something for the hero Akane looked the masked man over "Where did you learn to walk on walls like that and how did you become so strong?" she asked. Ranma nodded, as he wanted to know too.  
  
"Actually, I got them out of a cereal box. Great prize, huh?" Spiderman said not wanting to expand on the story at that moment. Shampoo came back with some tea. Before she got a chance to give it to the hero. Cologne called them over. "I am afraid she is very hurt and doesn't have the will to live. She has nothing to spark the passion for her to survive. She needs a kiss to remind her what she has to live for," the old lady said "I'll do it if I must in order to save Nabiki," Ranma said. WHAM! Akane, Shampoo and Cologne all three malleted him "Now hero, do what you must" Cologne said. "OK, but everyone look away please. I am very bashful hence the mask" Spiderman said as he leaned over Nabiki. Rolling the mask up over his mouth, he leaned forward. Before his lips touched hers, she kissed him deep. For a moment he forgot where he was and put everything in to it.  
  
He closed his eyes, enjoying this moment of passion. Nabiki opened her eyes. As they kissed, she knew there was someone out there that cared for her without wanting anything but to be with her. Breaking the kiss, the Webhead just looked down at her, the white eyes of his mask staring at her, smiling gently. "Can I see your eyes please?" Nabiki asked. "I want to know who you are?" Spiderman rolled his mask back down. "I'm sorry. But I can't, not yet. I would do anything for you but not that. I'm sorry," he said. As he walked towards the door he said, "When you need me, I will be there." As he walked out the door, Nabiki called out to him. "Please come back to me soon." "As you wish," Spiderman said as he jumped away and swung out of sight.  
  
"Where's Peter at?" Ranma asked. "I'm right here," Peter said as he walked out of the bathroom. "Sorry but I heard all the racket and well, thought I had better stay out of sight" Peter said dropping his head "I am sorry, I am just not a Hero" he said adding shame to his voice. "It's OK. No one expected you to be one" Akane said as Ranma nodded in agreement Looking at Nabiki, he raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to be OK?" Peter asked, his voice full of concern. "Can I get you something?" he continued with a hopeful smile on his face. Rolling her eyes as she looked at him, "I will be fine, no thanks to you" Nabiki said. Staring at him, she just couldn't take her eyes from his lips. "I could use some water," she said, trying to get the guy out of her face. "As you wish," Peter whispered, turning towards the kitchen. Nabiki looked at Peter and thought 'did he just say... Could he be? Nah, no way could he...'  
  
After Doctor Tofu examined Nabiki, he said, "You're a very lucky young lady. I am surprised you're awake." Looking at Cologne, he asked, "What technique did you use to revive her?" "Love to awaken the sleeping Princess, "Cologne said. Tofu nodded. "Take it easy for the next couple of days and you'll be fine, I am worried about your tempter I will give you some herbs " the doctor said. Later that night at the Tendo home, Peter was sitting on the roof trying to make sense of all this. Then he noticed Ranma sitting next to him. "Penny for your thoughts," Ranma asked.  
  
Peter looked the other boy over. What the heck, it couldn't hurt "Well I've got this friend. He likes this girl but she doesn't like him for who he is, she likes him for something else. What can he do?" Peter said while rubbing his chin. The brushes from the fight earlier were starting to show. "Well it sounds like he needs to show this girl what a good guy he is. Or you could just tell her your Spiderman. That would be the simplest way," Ranma said as he leaned back to lie on the roof and looked up at the night sky.  
  
Peter stared at him in shock. "Um... what do you mean? I'm not Spiderman" Peter said. "What would give you that idea?" he asked nervously. "Well, first off, you have a thing for Nabiki. Second, you hit me too hard for a guy who isn't a fighter. Third, you hit me. Not many people could do that with out some sort of training. Fourth, Spiderman knew my name and I heard you both say the same line. 'As you wish.' And you're getting a bruise from where Taro hit you," Ranma finished.  
  
"Please don't tell anyone," Peter said. "If one of my enemies found out that I'm Spiderman, they would hurt every one who was close to me like the Goblin did to Gwen. Please," Peter begged. Ranma just looked Peter over "Hey, don't worry about it. Your secret is safe with me. But if you're going to keep fighting, you need to learn some fighting techniques. And I could use some one to spar with who can push me to my limit. What do you think? We got a deal?" Ranma asked "Sure," Peter said. "I'd enjoy that." Maybe this could work out. 


	6. Protection

I do not own Spider man or Ranma I  
  
have not made any money off of them  
  
so dont sue  
  
Ch6  
  
by  
  
The Hutch  
  
It started as any other day After School Peter and Nabiki were returning form the library as soon as they hit the street it started raining. Peter glanced at Nabiki "Hey Nabiki do you want my Jacket or something?, I mean its a long walk and you don't want to catch a cold or something" Peter asked with concern.  
  
As Nabiki turned and looked at Peter"I'll be fine Peter thanks for asking"she said rolling her eyes. God why does he act like that what a dork,I don't need anything from him she thought to herself.  
  
A couple of blocks later Nabiki started to sneeze and cough a little.Peter turned and glanced at her "Are you sure you don't want it?"He asked again nicely.  
  
Nabiki looked at the boy again, "I don't need your stinking jacket and even if I did I wouldn't take it got it so stop asking" Nabiki said starting to angry. I dont need any thing form that coward she thought getting mader as she thought about how he had hidden in the bathroom during the fight the other day.  
  
As they kept walking they got about fiveblocks from the Tendo DoJo, When Nabiki suddenly stopped and leaned against the wall. "Hold on a sec I don't feel so hot"she stated, before falling forward towards the sidewalk.  
  
"Nabiki "Peter cried in suprise as he move quickly and coughter her. Putting a hand on her forehead jerking it away quickly. "She's buring up" I've got to get her home he thought. Looking around and  
  
sighing the fastest way was by the roofs "I hope no one sees me"he mutterd to himself as he coverd Nabiki with his jacket. Leaping up on the nearest roof he started to jump to every other roof in no time he was home.  
  
Running in the front door and rushing past every one he ran up stairs and to Nabiki's room. "Get a Doctor Nabiki's very sick" he yelled from upstairs. Sitting her down on the bed he paused wondering what to do next. Mr..Tendo entered followed by Kasumi, Ranma, Akane and Doctor Tofu who had been visiting Kasumi. "I'm sorry I asked her if she wanted my jacket she said she didn't, I should have forced her to take it" Peter said looking at Mr..Tendo  
  
Doctor Tofu sat next to Nabiki's bed examine her."She's got a very high fever I thought something like this would happen if she didn't take it easy" Tofu said. "Kasumi Help me get her out of these wet clothes and we will Prepare some medicine, Every one else out I will call you in a bit" Doctor Tofu said as he forced every one out in to the hall.  
  
Sitting by the door to her room Peter waited the other had gone down stairs to busy themselves. The door opened Peter stood and looked at Kasumi he stared at her "What what is it I'll get what ever you need?" Peter asked.  
  
"Let the family know the Doctor want to see them"Kasumi said. Turning she walked back in to the room, leaving the door open behind her.As Peter ran down stairs he jumped the rest and ran in to the living room.  
  
"The Doctor wants to see you"Peter said to Mr..Tendo and the other. Turning he ran for the stairs the other following he took them 3 at a time. He was of course the first in the room. Staring at the Doctor waiting for the others who entered just behind him.Peter stared down at Nabiki she was covered from the neck down with a sheet, her color was very pale.  
  
The Doctor began "She has very bad fever I have a seculed for you to follow someone must stay with her at all times make sure to keep her fore head cool and keep giving her liquids,She's very weak I suggest reading to her and talking to her play music it will help her a little give her this medication every 4 hours." Doctor Tofu stated standing and walking out "I will come back in a day or so to check on her"he said as he left.  
  
"Well well have to work out who stays with her when" Mr..Tendo started to say, but Peter cut him off.  
  
"If its ok with you sir I would Prefer to stay with her I can misses some school Ranma and Akane can bring home the work I misses. And you and Kasumi have other matters to take care of"Peter stated not taking his eyes off of Nabiki.  
  
"I really don't know Peter I mean its not your reasonability to do this your not family."Soun told Peter noticing how the boy stared at Nabiki. The look in his eyes the concern and fear for her did this boy really care for her that deeply he wondered.  
  
"Sir I failed to protect her during the fight with Taro and didn't prevent this cold I owe her this please don't deny me this Please?"Peter asked Mr..Tendo "Please"  
  
"Well ok but make sure you keep up on your work, And Kasumi will be checking up on you."Mr..Tendo stated as he walked out of the room.  
  
As Peter sat next to Nabiki and started to read the Doctors instruction. As he got a few of her books and magazines he started to read to her. And so it went Peter never left Nabiki's side expect to use the bathroom Kasumi brought up food.After a week Nabiki was starting to get better her temp was still high but she wasn't as bad.  
  
One night as Peter sat against the wall waiting for the midnight Medicine time. His Spider Sense went off He stood and jumped on to the ceiling sitting there above Nabiki. He heard a noise form the window watching it he noticed a little man wearing black and wearing a black hanker shift over his face and carrying a large black bag. As Peter watched the little man walk across the room toward the door but he turned and stared at Nabiki. "What a haul might as well get hers as well"Happosi said.  
  
As the little man started towards the unconscious women. Peter dropped down in front of him. "Back off your not touching her"Peter said. Happosi jumped back in surprise, Where the hell did he come from? the little man thought.  
  
"Get out of the way kiddo I want what she got and you cant stop me"the little man said. As he started towards Peter he sprang foreword at Peter Throwing a kick toward his head. Peter drove foreword in two a hand spring kicking both feet up and in to Happosi kicking the old man across the room. Happosi sprang up on to his feet and dropping his bag went at Peter again "Lucky shot"the old man cried as he landed a bunch of kicks and punches in to Peters midsection.  
  
Nabiki woke up at all of the noise Her eyes went wide at the scène in front of her Happosi was attacking someone in her room the man he was attacking was thrown back against the wall. Springing to his feet he leaped at happosi landing a solid punch on the old man knocking him across the room and out the door. Peter turned and looked at Nabiki who was sitting up in bed, just staring at Peter  
  
Peter smiled his face was black and blue the old man did quite a number on him "sorry to wake you"Peter said. Then he fell to the floor. Nabiki moved across the room to Peter.  
  
"Why were you fighting him?" she asked as she look him over he was hurt pretty good."don't you know better than to trying to fight a Master you fool your luckily your alive"Nabiki stated. Peter just stared up at her a smile crossed his lips.  
  
"Wish you would have mention he was a master I just didn't want any one hurting you "Peter said as he passed out. Ranma appeared in the door he raised a brow "What happen Ranma, Peter just tried to fight Happosi and got in a lucky shot why would that dork try to fight the old man?"Nabiki asked  
  
Ranma walked over to Peter picked him up and walked out of the room not even looking at Nabiki "He fought the old man for you , He hasn't left your side for a week "Ranma said as he walked in to the all way and down to his room.Laying Peter down on the futon he striped Peters shirt off and stared at hundreds of black and blue bruises "dam the old man did a job on you didn't he"Ranma said  
  
Nabiki stared over Ranma'sshoulder at Peters chest all of the bruises, Under all that geek wear the guys got a nice body she thought to her self "what do you mean he didn't leave my side?"Nabiki asked as she stared at Ranma.  
  
"Not now Nabiki he's hurt pretty bad I got to take care of him. Just think about this he fought and won against a very very strong Martial arts master just to Protect you.The guy had no chance yet he fought anyway ok so let off on the dork thing."Ranma said as he forced Nabiki out of the room and shut the door. On her way back to her room she thought about what Ranma had said, Why would Peter protect her?, She hadn't been nothing but a bitch to him she the thought to her self.  
  
The next morning at the breakfast table Nabiki looked at her sisters her father Ranma and Happosi who stilled looked pretty bad.She had learned what had happen and how Peter had nursed her back to health."Is Peter going to be ok ?"she asked  
  
"Yea he's just weak He used his kai to beat the old mans and it took a lot out of him Give him a day or so"Ranma said. Mowing down anther bowl of Breakfast.  
  
"Peter is that the Name of that Monster that attacked me last night what a beast. Who trained that thing I would love to know how they got him so powerful with out training him any of the art."Happosi said as he sipped some coffee.  
  
"Peter is not a beast I don't think he has had any training "Akane said looking at the old man "And besides I am sure you had it coming "she stated as she started to sip her milk  
  
"I didn't do anything wrong I happened in to Nabiki's room and next thing I know Im being attacked by some one who appears out of no where. And if the boy hasn't had any traing then I am afraid I must train him then such raw talent as his cannot go untrained. And I think I am owed a thinks maybe a quick hug "the old man said as he jumped across the table at Nabiki just to be smashed by Akane hammer.  
  
As Happosi made his way back in to the house he went up stairs in to Peters Room. Staring at the boy."Hey wake up pansy"Happosi yelled at Peter smacking him on the head with his pipe.Peter looked up at the old man and jumped at him tackling him.  
  
"Wont let you hurt her"Peter cried as he landed on top of the old man right before he passed out again.Happosi got out from under the boy Raising a brow.  
  
Even in a hurt state Peter tries to fight. Yes this boy must be train such potential Happosi thought.Pushing a Pressure point to freeze Peter muscles and waken the boys mind.Peter stared up at Happosi "Listen boy you are the newest member of the Anything goes dojo weather you want to or not do you under stand"Happosi said. Pressing anther point he waited for an answer.  
  
Peter thought it through ok well I can get some training But I've Heard about this guy got to be tough Peter thought. "Listen Bub if you don't let me out of what ever it is you've done to me I'm going to tare you apart like a snotrag in tornado you got that"Peter said doing his best Wolverine.  
  
Happosi just looked at the boy that mannerism that voice that tone how could he it not possible that was over 90years ago Happosi thought, as he pressed the points to relive him.backing away he just stared at Peter who crawled over to the bed.  
  
"Listen old man you want to train me fine but you try to pull any of that crap that you pull with Ranma and Mr..Tendo I'll bring you to a world of hurt you got that"Peter rolled over and went to sleep leaving a scared happosi backing out of the Room trying not to make a sound. 


	7. Strange things

I don't own spiderman or ranma so don't sue me  
  
CH7  
  
Strange Things  
  
By  
  
The Hutch  
  
Things Passed pretty quickly over the next few weeks. Peter had started traing with Ranma and  
  
Happosi He was given a black uniform one of Soun's old ones. Then one friday after school Peter was  
  
walking home with Akane Nabiki and Ranma as they were walking past a Restaurant when things got weird.  
  
Out of no where a Women dressed in boys clothes with a huge Spatula on her back came out of  
  
nowhere and grabbed Ranma. "Ranchan where have you been darling you haven't come by for lunch or  
  
anything, I've missed you so much is this any way to treat your Ucchan?" Ukyö asked.  
  
"Well you see um its just that "Ranma said looking at Akane who was staring at Ukyo. "I've been  
  
in traing with Peter"Ranma said thinking quickly. Peter standing off to the side removed his glasses and  
  
stared at this strange women.  
  
"Yea I bet and I guess little miss cant cook didn't have anything to do with it did she"Ukyo said  
  
turning looking at Akane.  
  
"That's it let go of Ranma and just leave him alone you have no right to force your self on  
  
him"Akane said as she grabbed hold of Ukyo wrist jerking her away from Ranma.  
  
"Don't you ever dare to tell me what to do"Ukyo said as she pushed Akane away form her.Akane  
  
tumbled in to the street right in front of a cab.  
  
As Akane turned she saw the cab baring down on her "No"she cried. Then everything went in  
  
to slow motion for her. One moment the cab was just about to hit her the next thing she knew someone had  
  
jumped in front of it. She stared her eyes wide in surprise for there 6ft off the ground was the cab and some  
  
one was holding it above his head as she stared at her savoir she was about to call out to Ranma but it was  
  
some one else it was Peter!  
  
As Peter sat the cab down Nabiki, Akane Ukyo and Ranma were staring at Peter as he walked over  
  
to Akane he helped her to her feet."Are you ok Akane "he asked She could only nod. The front end of the  
  
cab was wrinkled in the spots Peter had grabbed it as he stood there in front of the gang he noticed some  
  
others staring at him. Ryoga, The Amazons and a few other people just passing on the street.  
  
Peter just look them in the eyes "I've got to go"He said as he took off running disapering in to an  
  
ally  
  
Ranma turned and looked at the group. "Every one inside now "He said as he opened the door to  
  
Ucchan's and guided every one inside. "OK I guessing there some questions you all would like to ask yes"  
  
Ranma asked  
  
"Yea how the hell did Peter do that what the hell is he no one is that strong is he one of those  
  
mutants should we call the Police" Every one asked at once.  
  
"No Police Peter did break any laws he just saved Akane No he isn't a mutant From what he has  
  
told me and you cant repeat this to anyone some one might get hurt if they find out who Peter really is"  
  
"And who is the Freak Ranma Hmm ?" Nabiki asked her voice sounding angry about what Ranma  
  
didn't know.  
  
"Yea what's the story if Peter is that strong why didn't he help us in that fight with Taro?"Mousse  
  
asked  
  
"Yes what deal Shampoo want to know Grand Mother warned about that boy what is Deal Ranma  
  
Tell shampoo now" Shampoo stated  
  
"Well the answers are in Order that is Nabiki Peter can do that becouse of an accident left him more  
  
and less than Human he cant help what he is Mousse he did help hell he took out Taro and saved both  
  
yours and Shampoos life"Ranma said but before he could finish  
  
"That means that Peter is "Nabiki started but she was cut off  
  
"Peter Parker is Spider-Man" a voice said from above as everyone looked up they say Peter sitting  
  
on the ceiling what was left of his shirt long gone His well defined body now for all to see. "That's what you  
  
wanted to know right what I am "Peter asked as he dropped down in the middle of the group.  
  
Every one stood in silence staring at Peter till Akane walked over to him she stood face to face  
  
with him. Then she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for saving me"She said then turned and walked  
  
to a table and sat.  
  
Next Ryoga walked over to Peter "Any time you want to spar or need help just ask I would fight by  
  
the side of the man that saved Akane" the Lost boy stated as he walked out the door.  
  
"you come by restaurant get some food later tell Shampoo story of what happen to make you"the  
  
amazon said as she walked out the door.  
  
Ukyo walked over to Peter "Want some thing to eat choose anything and i will name it the  
  
spiderman okonomiyaki"she said with a smile as she walked in to the kitchen.  
  
Ranma and Akane followed her Now Peter stood staring at Nabiki alone with her "Listen Nabiki I  
  
didn't mean to kiss you I mean I was happy to and maybe I should have told you I was Spider-man but I  
  
didn't want you to like me for that I mean I wanted you to like me for me and not for what I can do."Peter  
  
started but Nabiki put finger to his lip  
  
"Shut Up "she said Right before she kissed him Nabiki wrapped her arms around Peter pulling him  
  
close. Peter wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply it seemed like an eternity had Passed before  
  
they broke the kiss. "Don't ever hide anything from me again got it"she said.  
  
MEANWHILE ACROSS TOWN IN A ANTIQUE SHOP  
  
"I must have something to make me strong enough to beat Spider-Man, Have you got anything  
  
that will put me on his Level? Kuno asked the little old man behind the counter  
  
"Yes one thing This will do it"The shopkeeper said reaching in to a box he pulled out a black  
  
shapeless mass "It is said this suit will give you the powers of your greatest oponment but once it has the  
  
power anyone who puts the suit on will have the same powers all you need do is battle with him and it will  
  
adapt. But I cannot sell it not even if you hit me over the head with a wad of money"The Oldman said so  
  
kuno hit him witha wad of cash and took the suit as soon as he touched it the old man warned "Beware the  
  
suit of the Beyonder it may destroy you"  
  
The suit wraped and warped it self around kuno takeing the shape of a black spider coustume with  
  
white eyes and a white spider on the chest Kuno just looked at the man and started to laugh "Never fear old  
  
one for we are the rightus Venom that shall destroy spider man "Kuno/Venom said as they walked out of the  
  
store  
  
To be continued 


End file.
